Unbreakable
by yeknodelttil
Summary: SET AFTER 4x02. Ingrid hardly recognised herself, the thoughts running through her head at that moment. She'd been there and she wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even her brother. He deserved to know his fate. VLAD/ERIN COMPLETE!


Unbreakable

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: 4x02 Revamped_

_Summary: SET AFER 4X02. Ingrid hardly recognised herself, the thoughts running through her head at that moment. She'd been there and she wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even her brother. He deserved to know his fate. VLAD/ERIN_

_A/N: I couldn't help myself. I had to write something. I don't think I can really get away with writing another arranged marriage fic although its bugging me because ideas have surfaced._

_I'll upload the new chapters for Dark Truths later, I just needed to type this._

_I hope you enjoy…_

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

There was no way her brother was getting married before her.

No way at all.

She was the eldest; she was the one to get married first.

An uncomfortable pang filled her as she watched her younger brother wrap his arms around the young slayer he was smitten with. She closed her eyes imagining arms wrapped around her, how it felt to be loved and trust the person who held her.

He'd never have that afterwards.

Her eyes snapped open.

She knew this whole situation too well, too many memories interlinking and breeding. Fears rising to the surface. She turned away finding he Count and Ramanga gone, enjoying their newest evil scheme.

It wasn't fair on him.

She didn't want to be part of doing this to her brother.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid stomped her way towards Vlad, hesitating as she saw him finally kiss the slayer. They rarely kissed in public, both were private. Her foot was left hovering over the floor, they were in their own little world. A world where vampires and slayers didn't exist, a world where they were the only occupiers.

Erin pressed herself into Vlad, her arms tightening around his neck. Vlad's back was pressed flat against the wall as Erin stood on her toes.

Ingrid watched in fascination as her brother slipped his right hand underneath Erin's jacket, brushing the hot, soft skin where her shirt had rode up causing her to jump. He had a smirk on his face as he deepened the kiss and she hit him lightly on the back of the neck but didn't break the kiss.

Erin placed her index finger on his lips pushing him back with a laugh. He pouted kissing her finger lightly. Erin felt herself melt completely. She lowered her hand down to his chest, tracing the buttons that were there and bit her lip lightly.

Ingrid didn't want to break the moment; she wanted her brother to actually enjoy it. She hardly recognised herself, the thoughts running through her head at that moment. She'd been there and she wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even her brother. He deserved to know his fate.

"Congratulations." Ingrid muttered as she watched Erin pull back from Vlad. The young slayer's eyes danced in the light, her blue orbs reflecting the neon strip lights perfectly. Vlad looked down briefly before visibly steeling himself and looking at his sister.

Vlad was immediately sceptical as he watched his sister. She actually looked upset. "What for?"

"You're…" She froze she couldn't say it, she couldn't speak to him about this. She changed the subject looking down at the dents in the floor. "Your 'Revamped' plan actually worked." Erin's eye met Vlad's as they shared a confused look.

He looked at her warily; he didn't take credit from his sister. She was up to something. His eyes narrowed dangerously and with complete suspicion. "Thanks."

Ingrid opened her mouth again before cursing herself, vampires didn't do scared. She wasn't scared, or so she told herself she'd seen his anger and it didn't bother her. She knew how to lie to herself, push the truth to the back of her mind.

"What is it?" Erin's eyebrows were raised in a look of impatience.

"I just wanted to see how you both were doing, what's wrong with that?"

"Everything." Vlad pushed Erin back a little more so he could turn his body to face his sister completely; ignoring the fact his back was to the ferals. Erin laced their fingers once more and Ingrid felt the pang again especially as he gave her a small smile at her actions. Erin tipped her head and grinned back at him. "What are you up to?"

"Did you know Ramanga had a daughter?"

Vlad shrugged, "Yeah." It was information he'd been given about the Council. Bertrand had told him about the clans. "Why?"

Ingrid was quiet, he didn't like his sister when she was quiet it worried him far too much. "You're getting betrothed to her."

Vlad shook his head with a smile, "I don't know who told you that but I'm not." If this was a ploy to upset Erin then it wasn't going to work.

"Dad's arranged it with Ramanga." She chanced a look at her brother through her eyelashes, "I'm sorry Vlad." Vlad let go of Erin and stumbled back. He ran a hand through his hair; she couldn't believe it her brother was shaking. He was physically shaking. "Vlad…"

She looked at Erin, she hadn't noticed that the slayer's head had dropped down so her chin rested on her chest.

Ingrid was tempted to place a hand on Vlad's shoulder but she knew better, her brother would lash out. This wasn't like before, he'd accepted her comfort when Erin had deceived him but her brother was going through more than heartbreak. Erin's discomfort only fuelled his as he subconsciously responded to it.

"Vlad…"

Her brother's eyes were pure black orbs as his gaze snapped to her. His chest heaved in his anger. He didn't breath but the unconscious mimicking was still there. "What part did you play in it?" He gritted out. His eyes were wet but he didn't cry.

Ingrid could see why he'd jumped to that conclusion. She wouldn't be that cruel, not in this way. "I didn't…"

"So Dad just decided to betroth me because he felt like it?" He half yelled at her. He was hurting, there was no denying it. He felt betrayed and disgusted. He was a prize, a prize that could be sold to the highest bidder. He was in love and for the first time he felt loved. He couldn't lose Erin no matter what vampette his father was going to throw in his face. "What did I do this time?" He changed his tactic surprising his sister.

He was supposed to be loved; he was the 'favourite' – a title he'd never wanted. He felt as if his heart was being crushed. Every little bit of happiness had been taken from him, he should have known it would only be a matter of time with Erin before his father did something.

A thousand thoughts and emotions raced through his head. He wasn't going to accept this lying down, he was going to get out of it even if the only way was as a pile of dust.

He moved to storm away, "Don't do anything stupid Vlad." Ingrid told him, Erin made a squeak of agreement. "You'll only get hurt." He froze and turned to her. Erin looked at him, her tears actually slipping down her cheeks now. She knew it was too good to last, they actually made it work but no one wanted that did they?

"I'm not going to be the one who gets hurt." Vlad punched the locker as hard as he could. His hand went straight through the metal door. He yanked it back out and the entire block fell across the hall blocking the corridor completely.

"This is about me isn't it?" Erin muttered, wringing her hands.

Ingrid wasn't sure that it wasn't, there was some truth to her question but it wasn't as big an influence in this. "For once… no." Ingrid told her sincerely. "More about Vlad not biting breathers than you." Erin nodded.

"I'd better…" She gestured in the direction Vlad had gone, she might need to be the one who protected Vlad at this point and not the other way around. Ingrid nodded, trying to ignore the way Erin groped at the back of her jeans checking her slaying gear was there.

Ingrid might have been against him before but she wouldn't be on this. She knew what it was like to be pushed into something. She's been through exactly the same experience.

This was about power and no one was going to have her power.

Not like this.

Not at her brother's expense.

She knew her brother would be killed and power would fall back to Ramanga. Vlad had promised her position as his number two, if he was killed he couldn't give her that.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand came to stand behind Ingrid, "What's happened?" His voice made her jump out of her thoughts. He seemed confused at the sudden disappearance of the Chosen one and his girlfriend.

She forced her voice to work, she didn't know how Bertrand would respond. He was from a different time when betrothals were accepted. "Dad's latest scheme." She looked up at her brother's mentor, "Dad's getting Vlad betrothed." Bertrand studied her closely, trying to find any trace that she was enjoying this. For the first time in a long time her expression was sympathetic.

"He's doing what?!" Bertrand hissed his fangs lowering. Vlad was too young to be betrothed, he needed to deal with everything that was happening now before ever taking a step like that. He didn't even want to know how Ingrid knew that. "A betrothal is unbreakable."

Ingrid shook her head, "There's no such thing as 'unbreakable'"

THE END

_A/N: What do you think?_

_I noticed at the end Ingrid's look, she didn't seem to be enjoying it as much as the Count and Ramanga so this fic was born._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
